User blog:BlankyXP/LEAF RESEARCH RESULTZ
Ever since teh day I first became Leaf's biggest fan evar (November 5, 2008 to be exact, I even flippin' wrote it down), I always liked researching him. I always wanted to learn more about him. *shifty eyes* In fact, he is also part of the reason for me being on this Wiki and becomin' an admin in the first place (and the reason I have over 400 hours logged into my main MySims Kingdom file). His article on MySims Wiki suxored back then, so I joined da Wiki and helped it out a bit. I thought some other dude might improve it in the future, so I left it alone. A few days later after being absent from da Wiki, I came back, as if expecting Leaf's article to be better, which it of course, WAS NOT! I then decided that since I was supposedly (or probably am) teh biggest fan of Leaf, even though I was not teh type of person to contribute to anythin', I was going to only help out LEAF'S article!!! I made it teh article it is today and just typed everythin' on it myself, 'cuz I don't see any other devoted Leaf fans here helpin' out at all (if you check Leaf's article's edit history, you'll see my username in millions and millions of rows, with a few exceptions). e.e LOSERZ!!!!111 But then I felt the urge to help out teh other articles. So I did. And dat is da story of how I became an ADMIN! D= And also how I has like, a 10,000 edit count in less than a year. o.o I LOVE MYSIMS...and Leaf. =' Maybe I'm not teh biggest Leaf fan in da world, since dis world is so big...but uh...maybe I am. *shifty eyes* I hope I am. I wonder if anyone has logged more hours in Kingdom than me. AM I A WORLD RECORD BREAKER??? D= Back to Leaf, I did such intent research that I copied down his Kingdom quotes in several languages. =' Yah. I memorize his every quote. Teh quote I remember most is "What's up, rock star? Feel free to hit the hot tub whenever you want. We can restore the 'Balance of Nature' tomorrow, right?" Uh...I think...tell meh if I put ze punctuation wrong in dat quote. D: Also, "Morning, Blanky. Do you think I'll ever get my own CEREAL? Like LeafFlakes? LeafyBunches? Whoa...I got it. Leaf-Os with RockClusters. YES." I may have mixed up teh order of ze words on dat one. D= But yah. YOU GET MAH POINT. When Agents came out, I was very excited at the new opportunities to learn more about Leaf. And I was not disappointed, as there were special text messages sent by Leaf for each different dispatch mission, and new one-liners everytime teh plot advanced! DDD= I was like "YAAAAY!" And of course, I also went immediately to spoil Leaf's MySims Agents article the day the game came out. Anywayz, now that I got almost every text message from Leaf in da game (except for a few I do not have from the choice-selecting text messages, which I will replay the game to find again) (I has replayed it and got all ze text messages! Every single flippin' piece of dialogue from Leaf in MySims Agents is nao on dis page! WOOTZORRR), I IS GOIN' TO TYPE 'EM ALL OUT HERE! Uh...this is actually for my own reference since I do not know where else to put it, but you may read it if you wish. o.o Mah thoughts on this data include: #IMO, some of the text messages seemed a bit out of character for Leaf. #Leaf types rockstar differently alot. Sometimes, he writes it like "rock star" and sometimes like "rockstar". Which leads me to believe different people worked on different parts of teh script. =' #For some reason, Leaf believes that every famous person HAS to be a rockstar. #Leaf is far more obsessed with hot tubs than I expected. I mean, he can't even resist jumpin' into a hot tub in da Nightmare Realm! #Leaf acts alot more dim-witted than I would expect. o.o #Leaf apparently isn't afraid to sound like an old man. ("I've been around for a long time, Blanky, but I haven't seen anyone as brave as you. Except maybe me.") #As well as sounding old, he also sounds very naive. ("I mean, flowers are so dumb, am I right?" and "Oh man, this place is so boring! Elmira won't even let me play air guitar, she says it's too loud!") Recruit Request Message *I'm Leaf, yes, THE Leaf, the Elven Highlord of Rock. So you should hire me into your agency. I have NO experience fighting crime, but think of the publicity we'd get! HQ Enter Dialogue *'Player:' Welcome to the team! Leaf: What's up, people?! Are we ready to rock...LEAF STYLE? Inside HQ Dialogue Normal Conversations *Just one complaint I have about this HQ: not enough hot tubs! *Time to rock a dispatch mission, Blanky. Get me out there and I'll make you proud. *I've been a lot of things in my life, but I've never been an agent before. This is so cool! While Evelyn House Robbery Case *I've heard the best way to prevent break-ins is to have a burglar alarm...OF ROCK! After Evelyn House Robbery Case *Elves can never be corrupted! Unlike some mayors. After Visiting the Mountains *Does having the F-Space Manipulator mean you can manipulate me a hot tub? Sign me up! While Visiting Industrial District *I hear there's a cool club in the Industrial District. It's not really my style, but it sure is loud! While Looking for Letters that Derek Stole from Poppy *So that Poppy is the key to cracking this case? Who would have thought! I mean, flowers are so dumb, am I right? While Going to the Boudreaux Mansion *Maybe I should have a will written. It's almost my 15238th birthday, and Elves don't live forever. While At the Boardwalk *So the Nightmare Crown is in two pieces, huh? I bet it was torn asunder by the forces of rock and roll. While at the Forest Temple *How ancient is this temple you're going to? My cousin used to build temples. His name is Acorn. After Beating Morcubus *I've been around for a long time, Blanky, but I haven't seen anyone as brave as you. Except maybe me. Text Messages MorcuCorp Stakeout *You want a rockstar out on a stakeout? Fine, I'll be napping on that roof over there. Assistant Librarian *Oh man, this place is so boring! Elmira won't even let me play air guitar, she says it's too loud! Legendary Cheese *Oh yeah, I know plenty of goats -- they're huge rockers. They're great at headbanging. (Note from Blankeh: lolbadjoke) Roadie Despair *Oh man, Blanky, I need your advice. Some of the roadies recognize me... I think I should play a show. You know, to get them on our side. But Petal says I should teach them about the ways of the Elves. What do you think? (Note from Blankeh: I is still not sure why Leaf even needed to ponder this question...) :*'Choose "Rock out, Leaf!":' Alright! I'll play "Is That Elf Rock!" Everybody loves that one. Yeah, yeah! They love it. I'M AWESOME! :*'Choose "Elf Story Time!":' No way, man. I have to be true to myself and ROCK OUT! I'll play "Is That Elf Rock!" Everybody loves that one... woah, uh oh. I don't think... they're throwing things. Run! (Note from Blankeh: ...if he knows that it wasn't true to himself to teach about Elf ways, WHY DID HE FLIPPIN' ASK???) Exclusive Message from Annie -''' Alright, the gang's all here. No way -- you sent Leaf? This guy's a legend! I found his "unicorn headbang" show so inspiring. OK, let's get this show back on track! Pigs, Camera, Action! *Check all these hot cars! I wish we had more cars in the Elven forest and less pigs. Pizza Investigation *You might think a rock star like me would love pizza. Truth is, it gives me wicked heartburn. ('''Note from Blankeh: OH NOEZ!!!!1111) Failing Forest *Petal says I have to get rid of my hot tub in the forest. She thinks it might be causing the forest to die! Should I actually dismantle it or just move it somewhere else and hide it? :*'Choose "Dismantle it!":' It wasn't easy, but my dismantling of the hot tub seemed to inspire everyone in the forest to take a look at their energy use. It was the right thing to do. (Note from Blankeh: "The right thing to do"? Who are you and what has you done with da real Leaf???) :*'Choose "Hide it":' Hehe, my hot-tubbing will continue! But I guess it's not really helping this flower and tree situation. Candypaluna *Yeah, I almost had a concert on the moon myself when I first started touring. Of course, the moon was a lot closer to the Earth back then... (Note from Blankeh: Uh...I guess maybe I'm just stupid or sumthin'...but teh moon was closer to the Earth in the past?) Magical Assistant *Maybe I could use a wizard's apprentice of my own. I could use some help tuning my guitar. You can do that with magic, right? Magical Disaster *Facial hair? No way! Rock stars need to keep it clean! Blue Thing! *I tried talking to the blue thing, but it didn't have a hot tub. So I stopped talking to it. Snack Thief *Sadly, I can't eat ice cream, despite its wondrous yumminess. Elvish milk allergy, you know? (Note from Blankeh: CURSES TO TEH MYSIMS TEAM!!! OMG!!! THEY MADE THE MOST AWESOME ELF EVARRR BE ALLERGIC TO MIIILK ((mah most favorite beverage))! D=) The Sadness Parade *I may not be the best example of an Elf, but these cultists must be stopped! Should I summon the Forest Guardians, or fight them myself? (Note from Blankeh: Seriously, when is Leaf so noble? :O) :*'Choose "Summon them":' KELETH...NORANA K'EL FORMATA! They're coming, Chief! The cultists are being driven back by the unicorns of light! I'll use my music to guide them as they fly on wings of rock! :*'Choose "Fight them yourself":' You're right, Chief! Let me set up my portable amp...and now...power chord!! Whoa, Blanky, I disrupted their spell! Rock wins! (Note from Blankeh: I wish I chose for him to fight them himself teh first time I did dis mission. =' I feel like I have just shamed and underestimated Leaf, flippin' big time... o3o) OMG Glow Sticks! *Don't really need glow sticks at my rock concerts. The unicorns do most of the glowing anyway. Yeti Begins *Finally! A chance to explore beyond the forest! Unfortunately, Elves and yetis don't run in the same circles very often. Episode X *I've never liked that Captain Argon character. He's so arrogant! Who does he think he is, a rock star? Cocoa Science *Hot chocolate? Rock stars don't drink hot chocolate! OK, maybe a little bit. After dinner. Reagant Run *"Youth Potion?" Is that like some kind of new boy band? I Drilled Too Deep *This mission is a true quest for a true Elf! I will provide ranged protection for the team and we shall celebrate by going hot tubbing later! The Bushido Code *Hey, Chief. I'm not much into this "Way of the Warrior" thing. I'm a lover, not a fighter! High School Yearbook *Blanky, I've totally got this one covered. I'll hold a concert in the high school auditorium, and the price of admission will be to just sign Makoto's yearbook. I'll call it "Makoto Aid"! Hey, it's a good cause! (Note from Blankeh: Hey, he flippin' recycled teh LeafAid and just replaced it with "Makoto"! D=) Prom Date *You know, a couple thousand years back when I was a starving musician, high school proms were usually a good gig to pay. Sure, the pay wasn't that great, but hey, all of the free punch you can drink! Ol' Gabby's Mine *I like Ol' Gabby's style. Did you know he can rock out on the fiddle? Now that's old-school. After this, I'm gonna ask him to join my next world tour! H4XX0R3D! *PallyQuest Online is so lame. The Elves can't even be rock stars! Sewer Search *Oh, no way! These are new boots! Do you know how much I paid for these boots?! Snake on the Loose! *Oh right, snakes. Frankly, they give me the creeps. I let Petal take care of them back at the forest. She's good with that kind of stuff. Tainted Broth *This watering hole is OK, but you know what would make it a really swank destination? Hot tub. The Extremest Case *Who does this guy think he is, a rock star? I've never heard of him! I wonder if he's heard of me...? (Note from Blankeh: He's talkin' about Chaz) Justice for Justice *Elves don't really belong in the desert, Chief, but THIS Elf looks awesome on a motorcycle! I AM ROCK INCARNATE! (Note from Blankeh: The term "Rock Incarnate" sounds familiar. :O Is it a reference to sumthin' that went over my head?) Red Buddy *Buddy totally has the energy of a rock star, so it makes sense that he got his own energy drink! Mad props to the B-Word! (Note from Blankeh: Hey, don't start thinkin' dirty of what he just said about teh "B-Word", gigglin' kids in the back. Also...uh...is this dialogue supposed to be an indirect reference to teh "Rockstar Energy Drink"?) Writer's Block *Yeah, I guess I get the whole rhythm and meter thing about poetry -- it's a lot like rock. But all that flowery junk they talk about? Eh, I let Petal handle all that mushy stuff. F, Robot *Man, I can really sympathize with Dr. F on this one. My unicorns have a tendency to run off, too. And man, sometimes it's tough to find maidens to recapture them! Time for Toast *OK, how cool is this? When I was a kid 15,000 years ago, a mysterious stranger appeared before me and taught me how to rock. Well I just found out I'' was that stranger! It makes perfect sense now -- I was my own inspiration! ('''Note from Blankeh: o.o What the flip?) The Prominence *This Daryl guy, he seems to be pretty famous. Is he a rock star or something? I don't see any unicorns, though, so I can't really tell. (Note from Blankeh: Leafman assumes every famous person is a rock star, and that every rock star has UNICORNZ?) Music That Moves You *Hey, it's DJ Candy! Sweet! She did an awesome remix of my song "Elf On the Run." (Note from Blankeh: Is that a parody of an existing rock song? :O MAN ON THE RUN?) Trouble With Truffles *Oh yeah, truffles -- I eat those things like candy. It's the rock star way, you know? Protection Detail *Audience getting rowdy? Just take five and give the drummer a drum solo. Always gets the crowd nice and drowsy. Blade of Destiny *Yeah! These ninja guys are so cool! They sure would look great in my next music video! The Longest Voyage *Captain says acoustic instruments only! Who put him in charge, anyway? Surf's Up! *I've gotta tell you a secret, Blanky. I know surfing is a rock 'n roll thing to do. But Elves just don't swim, OK? (Note from Blankeh: Wowz. :O Before MySims Agents came out, I had made up in a MySims Kingdom fanfic of mine that he couldn't swim. o.o Turns out it actually came true. Omigosh! So I know things about Leaf even though I don't really know them!) Missing Bugs *Bugs, oh yeah, these guys are great! They just love my music! Gonk Need Food, Badly *As an Elf, I'm supposed to have natural hunting skills! But they're nothing compared to my chilling skills. Equipment Recovery *I insist on traveling by helicopter to all my gigs. So what if it runs on peanut butter? I don't care if it runs ground up on unicorns as long as I arrive in style! What's the F? *The right side of the brain is the central point of activity for artists and '''''ROCK GODS like me! I took a quick detour to Dr. F's right brain, but didn't find anyone to jam with. Penguin Style *Penguins? Like me, these guys are totally cool... get it? I crack myself up sometimes. Tobor's Destiny *Someone should tell this walking hunk of metal that you don't have to listen to your destiny. I'm an Elf, but you don't see me guarding forests, do you? (Note from Blankeh: *sparklin' eyes* SO AWESOMEEE) The Finest Blade *Whoa, do you think the Dragon Roll has actual dragon in it? Because that would totally rock if it did! Train Jimmy *Why does Jimmy have to learn to make sushi anyway? What if he wants to follow his dreams and become a rock star? Suckers Sabotage! *Does this pageant need a musical act between contests? I've been looking to promote my new album! One More Time *I tried to get into a hot tub but it suddenly turned into an angry tree! What strange kind of place is this? Firing Leaf (I felt very heartbroken/terrible/a shame to mankind as I did this, and even was skeptical to do this just for dialogue D= Even though I wasn't gonna save, of course!) *Aw, shucks, Blanky. Guess you just weren't ready for the Leafinator! Later. Category:Blog posts